


Sleepiness and Softness

by KaminariDenki



Series: Webtoon Fics [1]
Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Lumine falls asleep on Kody and the werewolf looks too soft to resist petting him.





	Sleepiness and Softness

Lumine peered over the arm of the couch, currently in his small puppy form. His hind paws were resting on the low table beside the furniture, his eyes lit up with curiosity. He blinked, watching as Kody flipped absently through the pages of a rather thick and old-looking book. He was seated on the couch, legs up and perched on the edge of a coffee table, where two more ancient books lay, placed beside his crossed feet.

"What are you doing?" Kody mumbled, regarding the small werepup without even glancing up.

Lumine yelped and fell forwards, rolling onto the soft cushions. He stared wearily up at the witch, his ears lowered slightly in embarrassment, "um... nothing..." he shuffled his paws nervously.

At the hesitant response, Kody turned his gaze away from the pages he was reading intently, raising his eyebrows at the wolf's prone figure. He reached his hand over and patted his head twice, his arm retreating back to it's original position on his knee.

The wolf hummed in appreciation, slinking up beside Kody to see what he was doing. Seeing as the book was rather boring, Lumine yawned, finding himself climbing over the brunette's leg and settling into his lap.

Jumping in surprise, Kody raised his arms, holding the book up. He stared at the daring wolf, unsure what to do. After a few minutes of being frozen in place, his arms wavered and he placed his elbows back down, the book falling limp against his legs, dipping in between the space between them. He — albeit hesitantly — planted his palm onto Lumine's soft fur, his hand running slowly down his back.

He continued that motion, a soft smile gracing his features as he revelled in how fluffy the canine was. He almost regretted not petting him sooner.

Around ten minutes later, Lumine's fur had begun to glow. The runes and shapes that meant he was transforming lit across his body and suddenly, in a large cloud of pink smoke, the form that was barely lighter than a feather grew heavy against his lap and the human form of the wolf appeared as the smoke dissipated.

"He transformed right in my lap..." Kody mumbled. He felt like he should push him off and he probably should've felt disgusted for ever letting him sleep on him, but he looked rather content. His round face was gentle and smooth, not a single wrinkle stood out. He... dare Kody say this... But he looked too _cute_ to disrupt his peaceful nap.

So, Kody shifted himself carefully, his eyebrows knit in concentration and he slowly worked the wolf's body off his lap, making sure to keep his head resting comfortably as possible on his legs.

Kody's hands unconsciously drifted to his pale white hair, fingers raking through each strand, nails rubbing reassuringly against his head. His other hand felt lightly at Lumine's soft ear, scratch it at its base, where he knew would make dogs weak. The werewolf hummed quietly, his eyes scrunched tight as his arms stretched out, hand resting against the top of Kody's own.

Almost on instinct, the brunette flipped his hand, causing their palms to rest against each other. Lumine's fingers laced with Kody's, the small digits curling against his knuckles. Kody copied him, lowering their interlocked hands until they were resting snugly against the couch.

Kody huffed, sparing a glance at the book on his legs, scoffing. He would rather be reading it, but then again, Lumine's hair was very soft and though the stories contained rather valuable spell-casting information, the aspect of petting a sleepy Lumine was more appealing than reading.

...For some reason.

When Lumine wakes up, he'd have to shove him off then so the werewolf won't getting weird ideas about this situation.

Though, honestly, Kody would rather him sleep like this everyday.


End file.
